


Hello Neighbour

by Aslark



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, F/F, F/M, Fluffy and Cute, Gen, Ill add more along the way, Lots of characters uwu, M/M, Mild Swearing, She swears like a pirate, Slow Burn, University, cute cliches incoming, eventually, lots of banter, lots of fam fluff, lots of shenanigans, might get a plot if i feel like it, rayla is a sarcastic sass master, rayla is too badass and callum and ez cant help but be amazed at everything, sleep deprived stressed out coffee addicts are my jam, theyll get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslark/pseuds/Aslark
Summary: Callum and Ezran move into their new apartment where their neighbor happens to be one constantly sleep deprived, too smart for her own good moonshadow elf. They can't help but like her. And maybe she's a little fond of them too. Thus begins the adventure of three dumbasses with one brain cell.
Relationships: Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 125





	Hello Neighbour

**Hello Neighbour.**

**Chapter 1: I Didn’t stab the neighbor so it’s a win right?**

Rayla let out a sigh of relief when her apartment came into view down the road.Today had been exhausting. With classes and projects piling up the air reeked of stress and coffee.Two things she hated.University was slowly killing her and if she hadn’t been born with white hair she was sure it would’ve turned white by next week.

With only a little over a month left ,this would probably be the last weekend she could actually breathe without having stacks of paper fall on her and smothering her in the process.She couldn’t wait to dive head first into her bed and sleep. Friday nights were such a show-stopper with her.

She hurried her pace as the night winter chill set in,freezing her up to the tips of her horns,racking her brain trying to remember what she had left in her kitchen. She had finished all the homemade food Ethari had given her during her last visit home and the dread of actually having to make something herself to not starve was setting in. She hated the university canteen and her fridge was probably making its own food with the fungi growing there. She contemplated knocking herself out to avoid having to eat but then she’d probably wake up hungrier with an added headache to boot.

Groaning she stared mournfully at the entrance of her building.The building whose **third** floor she happened to live on. She slowly trudged her way up (cursing the buildings architecture for not having a lift like come on Sky-wing elf engineers existed for a reason) before finally arriving at her floor,a little out of breath. She walked forward towards her apartment but stopped abruptly a few steps in.

Standing between her and her amazing bed (who she swore she could hear calling her name) was a mountain of boxes all taped up and stacked throughout the hallway.

Really.Even the hallways were against her today.Was someone moving?She didn’t even know there was a vacant room on her floor let alone right next to hers. Well she’d actually have to talk to other people to know that so her cluelessness was reasonable.Curious she ventured a little closer to read the name on one of the boxes.

“Bait” it read in what she found to be very pretty cursive loopy writing.

Well that was….odd.Could it mean like…… fish-bait? Who would pack live bait in a box?Gosh that was nasty. A bit apprehensive she bent a little closer trying to see if the box smelled or not. Thankfully it didn’t. Huh.

Just as she lifted her head she felt it collide with something hard, her horns pointedly making contact with something making her lose her balance in the process. Almost by reflex she lurched backward landing with a soft thud on a pile of boxes…..and someone buried under them?.

With a flash of panic she quickly scrambled off, pulling boxes out of the way. She did not have the energy to deal with a body. 

“Ouuchh” groaned a voice a few boxes under. Okay good. No body. 

Rayla hastily removed one of the boxes and was greeted with a tuft of brown messy hair. _ Ah _. So there was a person underneath.

She stood up offering a hand to the poor guy she’d sucker-punched with her head. Her horns hadn't seem to hit him ...well at least she thought that from the lack of blood. If it had hit… well her Friday night plans wouldn’t have been pretty.

He gazed up at her,with tiny tears staining the corner of his green eyes. Caught off guard by his gaze she lightly shook her head and cleared her throat.

“Uh sorry about that.I should have been a bit more careful.You okay?” Seriously she hoped he was fine.That thud seemed pretty loud.

The boy blinked and stared at her, his mouth slightly open as if trying to process what she had said before breaking out into smile. Slowly he got up holding one of the boxes in his hand again.

”Sorry about that. I should’ve watched where I was going.I’m fine. Are you okay? Do you live on this floor?”

“Ah yeah the one after this” she said gesturing to the door just beyond the mountain load of boxes.

His eyes widened with surprise, his smile growing brighter. "Well I guess that makes us neighbors! My name’s Callum, moved in with my brother Ezran today.”

“Oh. Well I’m Rayla.....Err sorry about...almost stabbing you with my horns there.Not the best way to greet people”

At that Callum laughed.”Nah it’s fine you’re good”. He then paused abruptly staring at her with an expression she couldn’t quite place.

“Uh something wrong there?” she asked after he had stared for 5 seconds. Had her aura of university dread spooked him? Or had she really hit him too hard? Runaan had always told her she was thick skulled,metaphorically or not.

“It’s...you..you’re an elf” he said in a tone of surprise mixed with awe.

Rayla cocked an eyebrow. Well that was a question no one has asked her before. Maybe he really did hit his head hard. 

Snorting, "Really? What gave it away? Was it my voice or my hair ? Or perhaps I don't know...the horns that almost stabbed you?” There were many other differences she could've named really. 

His mouth opened seemingly to retort , shaking his head frantically and gesturing wildly as if that explained anything.

"No uh...no I didn’t mean it in a rude way …. it’s just uh I come from a place with less elves, actually no elves at all,cause it’s a human area--not that elves aren’t allowed, they are--at least I think they are? Actually I've never met an elf before and you’re very pretty ... uh I mean pretty elf like and uh--”

Rayla suppressed a laugh her lips twitching. Wow, this guy was really good with words wasn’t he. His face grew redder and redder the more he spoke. Was this what humans called a tomato?

Taking pity on him, she decided to end his little word barf. Couldn't have him passing out now could she.

”It’s alright I get it.” she cut him off. No offense taken.” Really. Anyone who panicked that much couldn't be all that bad? And plus he seemed pretty nice? Maybe? It had been 3 minutes since she met him and she hadn't gotten the urge to punch him in the face yet so that was a first.

He visibly seemed to relax at that,though his ears were still a little pink.

“This area is predominantly elven though so I’d suggest you get used to it.” she added as an afterthought. If this weird skittish human had the same flustered reaction with everyone he met she had a feeling she’d have to take him to the hospital one too many times.

He nodded sheepishly his face slowly regaining some color. ”I will keep that in mind yes” 

Smirking Rayla nodded. ”Well it was nice meeting you Callum. You can knock if you need any help since you're new here. I’ll see you around” she said turning to maneuver her way through the boxes.

Almost at her door she remembered something and smiled.

"Ah” she said and turned to face him--well what she could actually see of him through these boxes.

Seeing him peer up to look at her she tilted her head to get a better look at him. “For the record I think you’re pretty too. Pretty human that is” she said with an impish grin. She could just about imagine his reaction with a yelp and the sound of clattering boxes that followed.

Snickering she opened her door and walked inside with a little more energy than what she had five minutes ago.Yeah this human seemed like he’d be fun to mess with. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well hello fandom. I've been drinking fandom content juice for awhile now so I figured it was time I contribute. I had a bunch of random story plots floating around and this one seemed pretty fun so here you go. Comments appreciated.If you guys want to give prompts or something send them on my twitter or tumblr. @astraskylark
> 
> Anyways have fun reading guys


End file.
